Purgatory Knights
"Purgatory Knights" ( 　''Rengokukishidan'') is a series of 《Armordragon》/《White Dragon》 monsters with "Purgatory Knights" in its card name. Lore The ciphers, when put together, tells this story of the Purgatory Knights. *''Long ago, a door leading to the Dragon World opened, allowing demonic creatures to pour out from the Darkness Dragon World, plunging the world into a state of chaos.'' *''To disperse the army of the demon realm, the mightiest warriors of the Dragon World, the Purgatory Knights, struck down the demon army and, charged into the demon realm. Once they broke through, they sealed the gates shut from within.'' *''And so after, to prevent the gate of the demon realm from opening again, the "Purgatory Knights" stood guard. Cursed with a never aging body, they fight continuously to protect their homeland.'' *''And now is the time to return. Assemble under this flag! The hopeless souls of berserkers, the Purgatory Knights!"'' After the Purgatory Knights' disappearance, the Thunder Knights were founded to honor them. Their existence appears to have faded into myths among Dragon World, however some older monsters such as El Quixote still know about them and their technique of sacrificing each other for power called the Purgatory Curse, and they seem to take being sacrificed with pride. Some Purgatory Knights such as Death Sickle are still in Dragon World, however they seem to be unaware of what happened to the members that left to Darkness Dragon World. Playstyle Unlike Darkness Dragon Worlds' standard playstyle of ignoring the opponent's defenses, Purgatory Knights revolve around destroying their own monsters or cards with "Purgatory Knights" in its card name to make use of their abilities. Some cards also compensate this destruction through either drawing cards or adding other Purgatory Knights to your hand. List of Sets with Purgatory Knights cards *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse List of Purgatory Knights cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon Size 1 *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Long-katana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon * Purgatory Knights, Pain Dagger Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon Size 3 *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon List of Support Cards *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Forever *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon Category:Archetype Category:Purgatory Knights